


Post Hoc

by linguisticallycunning



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, F/F, Hirogen(s) (Star Trek), Lesbians in Space, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Repressed Memories, The Resistance Era, What Have I Done, What-If, shes the captain, too graphic for pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Post hoc ergo propter hoc is a fallacy that can occasionally be true. Translating to: after this, therefore because of this. In this little jaunt I’ve taken some liberties with the Killing Game episodes. Here we see KJ awakened from her Hirogen mind block and instead of aiming a gun at Seven, she finds herself in a far more compromising position. Can she prove the fallacy to be true?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Katrine/Mme. De Neuf
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Post Hoc

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Friday!
> 
> Here’s my little Christmas gift to the best fans in the world. 
> 
> I hope everyone has had a great Friday!
> 
> 🎄✨⛄️

Post Hoc (ergo propter hoc)

The room is dark and musty. A ray of faint morning light seeps around the edges of the blackout curtain that sways under a cool breeze. The outside air is sweet with the scents of spring, undertones of lilac sweep over the stale smokiness of the still dark alcove where two women lie together, their bare limbs twisted in an awkward dance of sleep.

There is birdsong now, faint and insistent, much pleasanter than waking to the sound of shells exploding. Mortars and anti-aircraft guns make poor alarm clocks. It was only a matter of time now before the cacophony rang out over the sleepy seaside town, so far spared the advance shelling. The Americans would arrive any day and then guns would begin.

Katrine winced as she opened her eyes. The hangover from the night before was just starting in earnest. Looking over at the woman laying next to her, Katrine winced again. She shouldn’t be here.

Katrine swore she would not do it again, not after Paris. The heartbreak of losing Beatrix had nearly ended her. The stint in the camp hadn’t helped either. But Katrine had prevailed, she had escaped with a little help from an old friend, and she had sworn off love. Instead she threw open the doors of another café, another front for the resistance. That had been almost five years ago now. Five years since these bastards had rolled over her beloved Paris, five years of fighting in the shadows.

Anna de Neuf was the spark that caught the kindling that was Katrine. She was an enigma that Katrine could barely trust. Yet she could not keep from the sexy singer either. What had started as a purely physical explosion had turned much more complicated as Katrine found herself thinking of Anna at completely inopportune moments. The thoughts would not abate and Katrine found herself weakening under the spell of the mysterious songstress.

Once she was satisfied that Anna was not a Nazi spy, Katrine had begun to share an increasing amount of information with her, pulling her slowly into their network. They spoke of intel, troop movements, and eventually about their own lives before the war. Now they were here, sharing Katrine’s tiny bed every night. Now, when the Americans were closing on their doorstep. Now, when she should be rallying her own troops, she was lying atop the too small featherbed, wrapped in the arms of a German refugee who was likely to get them both killed.

The headache was reaching epic proportions and Katrine pushed herself up from the nest of limbs. Sitting up made it worse and she whimpered as the pain hit a blinding crescendo. Everything went dark, a strange static filled her ears and for a long moment she could do nothing, not even think.

The whimper combined with the sudden movement woke the lithe blonde and she reached out for the source of the noise. Her fingers fell against the flushed skin of Katrine’s bare back, the muscles tensing beneath the touch. The smaller woman twisted around at the contact but as their eyes met, it was not Katrine looking down at her.

“Seven!” Janeway shrieked as she tugged pitifully at the threadbare sheet. She thought of leaping away, out of the bed but she stopped herself upon realizing she was quite naked. Her back still burned where Seven’s hand lay, her long fingers just barely brushing the curve of her hip.

Full panic gripped her, the last thing she could recall was the Hirogen attacking Voyager. There was nothing but a void after that. How that led to where she currently sat was an utter blank.

“Captain?” Seven’s heart fell as she realized the Doctor must have managed to finally disrupt Janeway’s transceiver. Seven had only control of her faculties for a scant few days but her optical receiver had recorded everything. Four years the Hirogen had given them. Four years that, though they were compressed, were more than real.

Before Seven could explain, Janeway had bolted from the bed, grabbing at a pile of discarded clothing. She pulled out of it a button down shirt and a pair of wool flannel pants. She pulled on the shirt first, forgoing a bra in an effort to get covered up as fast as possible. The starchy cotton was rough against her back but she ignored the sensation as she quickly did up the tiny buttons. Willing herself to not look back at the still naked Seven, Kathryn turned instead to the set of drawers opposite the bed. She pulled open the topmost one and was relieved to see it held underwear as well as socks. She pulled a pair of each free before sliding shut the drawer.

Her cheeks flushed like they were actually aflame. She wobbled as she stepped into the pants. She could feel Seven’s eyes burning into her but still she refused to turn. Kathryn could not imagine how any of this was possible and yet there was a strange sensation of clarity that struck her. The spark was fleeting and a moment later it was overtaken by pure panic.

Seven had looked up in time to see Katrine’s eyes slide away from Kathryn’s face. Looking back at her was not her lover but her captain. The funny thing was, both women looked at her in exactly the same way. Seven had the advantage of her ocular implant’s memory and though it was fragmented, the pieces painted a clear picture, one she could not forget. She’d tested it over the last day since the Doctor had disabled her own transceiver, allowing her to sift through a barrage of bizarre memories. The most prominent images had been from their present simulation. In it, she and Katrine had been intimate for well over two years. Seven couldn’t recall all of Anna de Neuf’s memories but it was clear from the shards that Anna had fallen in love with Katrine. It was a startling revelation for Seven and she had spent the last twenty-four hours realizing that her own emotions actually mirrored Anna’s. Falling into bed with Katrine had been as easy as it was enlightening for Seven. Unfortunately, it was her captain she now faced.

Conflicting emotions assaulted the captain as she tugged and pulled her way into being clothed. Horrified, tantalized, and ultimately confused, Kathryn Janeway turned slowly back towards Seven as the tympani trapped in her chest reached crescendo. It was the guilt of genuine desire that stole her breath. Seven was sitting up now, her blonde hair was loose, spread across the ivory sheet she’d pulled close around herself. Kathryn’s heart continued to hammer as she felt herself staring unabashedly.

This was a fantasy, the one she never allowed herself to enact. Now that she was faced with it, Kathryn couldn’t deny it existed. In fact, she couldn’t find the words to cope with it all. She was saved by the sound of a loud knocking downstairs as Seven moved quickly to get dressed herself. Kathryn turned away as Seven pulled on a simple house dress with no pretense of undergarments.

Voices could be heard as two women emerged from the small room. There was a burst of machine gun fire in the distance as a shell exploded close enough to rumble the windows. The Americans were beginning their assault. Kathryn took a final look at Seven before they entered the fray. Whatever had transpired between them would have to wait. For now they had to throw off the Hirogen once and for all.

Two weeks later….

Once the Hirogen had been sent away, it took work crews working around the clock for over a week just to restore Voyager to some semblance of normalcy. The time had passed quickly for the Captain. Kathryn was still nursing the wound in her leg. The Doctor had repaired the worst of the damage but he warned her it would take some time for it to heal completely. Kathryn had avoided rest so far but the ache had finally overwhelmed her.

Logging off duty left a dread feeling in her stomach and the Captain made her way quickly to her quarters. She’d been tempted to just transport herself but that system was still undergoing repairs. Instead she limped to and from the turbo lift as she tried her best not to wince. Once inside her quarters, Kathryn collapsed on the couch. She reached for the hypospray she’d left on the coffee table earlier that day. With learned precision she loaded an analgesic dose before pressing the cold metal to her neck. A moment later a cooling sensation ran like ice from her head to her toes. The pain began to dissipate and Kathryn sighed in relief.

She lay back on the couch and stifled a stubborn yawn. The mild painkillers always made her a little dozy and she considered just closing her eyes right there. She’d barely slept since the events with the Hirogen. Even when she did drift off, her dreams had not been her own. She struggled to recall them. They were pieces, fragments, of other lives, likely all simulations but each feeling more real than the last. Upon waking the images would fade so quickly that Kathryn could barely remember what they were. There was one consistency, a feeling of desire, of completion, but it was nearly as fleeting as the images. It was that feeling that returned unbidden and while it felt quite pleasant, it unnerved Janeway to no end. She’d resolved long ago to leave her own desire behind in the Alpha Quadrant, it had no place on Voyager, certainly not while they were still decades from home.

It was desire that prickled the Captain’s sleepy mind and she shook her head in a futile effort to clear it. She should sleep. She should eat. She should at least take off her uniform. She forced herself to her feet and trudged her exhausted body forward and into her bedroom. She shucked off her uniform piece by piece until her feet stopped at the edge of her bathtub. She took the hint from her subconscious and switched on the controls for a bath. Sinking into the warm, fragrant water, Kathryn finally felt her muscles begin to relax. She closed her eyes to the sensation but as she did so, a pair of lips began to kiss her fiercely, arousing her beyond reason. Kathryn’s eyes snapped open to search for the source but there was no intruder, she was very much alone in her own quarters. Her heart pounded as Kathryn fought to calm herself once more.

The bath had proved less than successful and Kathryn set her hopes on a stronger solution. She replicated an order of French fries and a whiskey and soda. Not the least bit nutritious, as Seven would have noted had she been there. Why was she thinking of Seven again? The woman wormed her way into Kathryn’s thoughts with alarming frequency. Lately it seemed she was always there, just waiting. It was odd because Kathryn had barely seen Seven since the departure of their unwanted guests. It was mostly her own doing, she supposed. Waking up in bed with Seven was nothing she wanted to discuss. They had not been themselves. She’d absolved the rest of the crew from any guilt they might harbor over the Hirogen’s manipulations but she couldn’t quite manage to assuage herself.

Something in the dreams was haunting her and in her heart Kathryn knew it was that moment, that feeling of being with Seven. It had been fleeting as her real self had rushed back but it was burned into her memory. It had not felt like anything she’d ever known. There had been a sense of security coupled with the desire, a certainty and a comfort. It was the feeling of the dreams. It was the feeling of Seven. Her mind practically screamed it as the strong liquor burned a path down her throat.

Her worst fears had already come to pass. What she had considered so mortifying, her juvenile crush, the fear of Seven finding her out, her own loss of control, it had all transpired. It may have been a simulation but the look in Seven’s eyes had been quite real. She knew. She knew and she reciprocated? She knew and she hadn’t confronted Kathryn all week? Kathryn’s glass was empty and she rose to quickly replicate another. The alcohol was working finally, loosening both her memories and her last inhibitions.

Kathryn had always known there was something different about Seven. She knew it on first sight. She had seen it beyond the exoplating and the implants and though she hadn’t known what she really saw, she knew it was important, that something in that drone needed saving. As Seven had returned to her own humanity, Kathryn knew they had developed a volatile bond. They fought, almost endlessly at times, but they also talked. It was Seven that Kathryn thought of before sleeping regardless of how much she chided herself for it in the morning. She knew it could never be. She had accepted that. Then the Hirogen had changed everything.

Drinking seldom brought Kathryn clarity. Usually it dulled or obscured her thoughts and she employed it sparingly. Tonight was different. The warm flush emboldened Kathryn’s thoughts. She needed the liquid courage to face it, to face her. It was no longer a fantasy but a certainty, though nothing was certain about it. Seven could reject her still but Kathryn’s mind wasn’t on that as she drained the second tumbler.

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine,” she commanded.

“Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics.”

It was nearly twenty-two hundred and Seven should have ended her shift hours ago.

“Captain Janeway to Seven of Nine,” Kathryn hailed as her heart rate increased.

“Yes, Captain,” Seven replied, her voice cool in its disembodied state.

“Are you still on duty Seven?”

“Not technically. Is there something I can assist you with?”

“No, I just wondered if you might want to share a nightcap with me?”

“A nightcap?”

“A drink Seven, a beverage,” Kathryn hadn’t thought this through.

“I can comply,” Seven acquiesced. “Where?”

“Here,” Kathryn said too quickly, “In my quarters, if you don’t mind. I’m well out of uniform.”

“I will be there momentarily,” Seven said by way of signing off.

The panic set in almost immediately as Kathryn felt her throat tighten painfully. She had to get a grip. This was her idea.

Seven looked down at her comm badge and blinked her eyes. She knew it took approximately four point two minutes to reach the Captain’s quarters from the Astrometrics lab. To say she was surprised to be summoned was an understatement. After the Captain’s avoidance of her, Seven was certain that what had transpired on the holodeck would forever remain on the holodeck. Her mind raced at the possibilities that would cause the Captain to hail her in such a manner. It was certainly out of character. Seven could hear the tinge of alcohol in her words. There was something else there as well but Seven cautioned herself against hoping for that.

She fought that hope with every step as she refused to stomach the disappointment of what would surely be some sort of dismissal. Unlike Kathryn, Seven had thought endlessly on her recovered memories. There had been six other simulations she’d been present in with the Captain. In all but one, the Klingon one, they had become intimately involved. This had puzzled Seven at first. It’s not as though they had been programmed for that. The Hirogen were obsessed with the hunt, mating rituals were not of their concern. And yet, when the command dynamics were removed, the two of them seemed to fall together quite easily.

But Voyager was all about the command dynamics. The Captain was alone at the top and Seven could no more change that than she could shed her remaining implants. The ship came first, last, and always. Seven knew better than to think anything different. Her heart was heavy as she approached the door, her metal tipped fingers hesitating over the chime. With a steadying breath she pressed the keypad.

Seven’s face was pale as she crossed the threshold into the captain’s quarters. Kathryn rose from the couch, her eyes holding Seven’s puzzled gaze. The captain was dressed in silky robe that was tied tightly at her waist. The robe ended just above her knee, revealing the hem of a peach colored nightgown. Seven’s mouth went dry as she gaped at this intimate view of Janeway.

“Can I get you a drink Seven?” Kathryn fought to even her voice. She hoped Seven hadn’t heard the tiny hitch.

“Captain? I do not—

“I think you do,” Kathryn cut her off. “How about a glass of wine?”

“Acceptable,” Seven replied hesitantly. She was having trouble reading the captain.

“And in my quarters,” Kathryn said passing a glass of Bajoran spring wine over to Seven, “please call me Kathryn.”

Seven’s eyebrow quirked at the last statement. It was wildly out of character or so it seemed. Kathryn made her way back to the couch before Seven could reply. Instead, Seven stood stiffly next to the counter holding her wine glass in a frozen grip.

“Come, sit over here,” Kathryn called back to Seven, “please.”

Seven felt a jumble. Her frustrations of the last week were still fresh in her mind. While she understood it had just been a simulation, she also knew there was more to it. She’d pushed the thought of that last part away, buried it knowing the captain could never reciprocate. It had hurt and Seven did not really want to face it again.

Slowly, she made her way over and opted to sit on the far end of the couch. She was unsure of this woman before her. She was not the captain nor was she Katrine. This was Kathryn that sat next to her. This was the woman who had surreptitiously watched her when she regenerated, the woman that had existed for three point four seconds in that bed on the holodeck. Seven turned to face Kathryn, her eyes clouded with confusion.

“Do you remember all of it?” The question flew without pretense and caught Seven squarely in the throat. The wine burned as she sputtered, her eyes watering but never leaving Kathryn’s.

“I remember a great deal of it,” Seven replied. Then she swallowed a proper slug of the wine.

“Because I don’t. Not for lack of trying,” Kathryn smiled calmly, her voice low. It seemed to soothe Seven’s quickly fraying nerves.

“We were not ourselves. That was your own absolution,” Seven puzzled, her brow furrowing.

“No, we were not ourselves,” Kathryn began to hem, to stall. She wasn’t really sure what she had been playing at with this invitation.

Seven finished her wine, placing the glass on the table. She leveled her eyes, pulling Kathryn’s gaze back to her.

“Why did you ask me here, Kathryn?” Seven asked.

Blinking dumbly at the sound of her first name, Kathryn realized she had no reply. Panic began to surge up in her. This had been a mistake. She was about to backtrack, cover herself, but before she could, Seven had closed the space between them on the couch. Her mouth found Kathryn’s and she kissed her without warning.

Their lips smashed together as Seven pulled Kathryn closer. Their was no resistance from Kathryn as she gasped into Seven’s mouth. Their tongues twisted, exploring and engaging in a dance that was familiar but still a first. Time seemed to stop as their breathing began to stagger. They broke apart gasping, their faces still close to touching.

“It wasn’t the holodeck,” Seven whispered breathlessly, relieved that she hadn’t been rebuffed.

“No,” Kathryn sighed as her eyes fell away from Seven’s now flushed face. “But that doesn’t mean we should continue.”

“But we already have,” Seven rationalized.

“That wasn’t us,” Kathryn husked, desperate to summon her reserves of self-control.

“Wasn’t it?” Seven’s eyes burned with an icy blue fire and she held Kathryn frozen before her. “It wasn’t just World War Two. We were drawn together again and again.”

Seven’s twisted logic was punching holes in Kathryn’s remaining stoicism. Her body was betraying her with every passing second. It was clear she craved Seven, that their bodies were more than familiar, and it was taking everything for Kathryn not to act. Her breath was still ragged as she tried to reply. No words emerged as her will crumbled to dust. Instead, it was her lips that fell silently onto Seven’s.

Muscle memory is a curious force and without thinking, Kathryn deepened the kiss, the sense memory of Seven’s mouth, the smooth line of her teeth, the familiarity of her lashing tongue. There was no newness in her movements as Kathryn squared herself to Seven without breaking the kiss. They did not pull apart until Kathryn was suddenly straddling Seven’s legs.

“Are you ok?” Kathryn rasped, unsure if she was ok herself. Her heartbeat pounded out any thoughts her logical mind tried to form.

“No,” Seven whispered back. “I need you. More of you. All of you, Kathryn Janeway.”

Kathryn swallowed hard. She was terrified of Seven’s demands. She knew she could not meet them, not all of the time. Before she could retreat, Seven’s lips found her’s once more.

“I need you too,” Kathryn gasped, “but—

“Voyager will still come first? Not tonight,” and with a devilish look, Seven grasped Kathryn tightly around the waist. In a feat of cybernetic strength, Seven stood up from the couch, pulling Kathryn up with her. Wrapping her legs around her, Kathryn pulled Seven into another, more torrid kiss. The desire was palpable as they moved slowly towards the bedroom. There was no stopping the force of this. They would deal with the fallout when it fell.

Seven’s knees knocked against the trunk at the foot of Kathryn’s bed. It was dark in the bedroom and Seven was not really familiar with the layout. She had never actually been this far into the room. Now, with Kathryn still kissing her fiercely, Seven found the edge of the tightly made bed. As she turned to lower Kathryn, she lost her footing.

The kiss broke as they tumbled onto the bed. Kathryn lay pinned beneath Seven’s longer limbs and she moved to shift her arm free. Seven rolled to her side slightly, freeing Kathryn. They were both still clothed as their mouths found one another. Kathryn shucked her own robe, tossing it away from the bed as Seven’s hungry lips moved from her lips to her sensitive ears. She squirmed as she fought for purchase against the rough material of Seven’s biosuit. Sensing her hesitation, Seven’s eyes blinked up to Kathryn. With a quick motion, the suit slackened against Seven’s body. Kathryn reached a tentative hand forward and pulled the incredibly thin material slowly away from Seven’s skin.

Seven turned her face up to Kathryn as she threw the suit into the darkness beyond the bed. She was completely naked now, her gentle curves clung against the dark bed and Kathryn found she could no longer blink. Seven was beautiful, a fact already known, but lying here, completely vulnerable, she looked more human than she could have imagined. Kathryn was gobsmacked by the force of it and she fumbled out of her nightgown in her haste to be ever closer to Seven’s perfection.

Harsher than the biosuit, the Starfleet issue blanket was coarse beneath their now bare limbs. Seven barely noticed it before Kathryn pushed herself upright and tugged at the top sheet. They managed to wrestle their limbs between the sheets, tangling them beyond recognition. Kathryn’s hands flew over Seven’s alabaster skin, tracing its silken softness as its rippled into faint scars. The scars littered Seven’s body, a horrific reminder of her time in the Collective. Kathryn never knew the extent before and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Instead she resolved to heal them in her own way as her tongue began to trace the puckered skin.

Unlike normal scars, the ones surrounding Seven’s last implants still relayed sensations to the surrounding nerves. As Kathryn made contact, Seven hissed her approval as shivers of pleasure rippled over her. She wondered how it was that the sources of such tragedy could give her such a peculiar delight. Another swipe of Kathryn’s lips had eliminated her thoughts all together.

Seven marveled under Kathryn’s touch, her delicate hands enrapturing her. Unwilling to cede completely, Seven’s own hands joined the fray, distracting Kathryn momentarily. Seven stroked Kathryn’s smooth back before trailing her figures slowly around Kathryn’s chest, capturing a breast in each palm. There was an echo of familiarity in their movements but neither was thinking of that. It had happened before, clearly it would happen again.

Pleasure wracked the two bodies twisting in a heap beneath the sheets. Their movements were becoming frenzied as the sheet was thrown back to reveal Kathryn slotting her shoulders between Seven’s thighs. Seven was moaning now as she grasped at the corner of the bed with her metal-tipped fingers. Kathryn was torturing her, the long swirl of her tongue teasing and tempting as Seven began to whimper for more.

Kathryn was overwhelmed by Seven and she could not get enough. Seven’s sweat slick thighs pressed against her in a rhythm all their own. Kathryn moved in tandem, keeping her motions measured. The sound of Seven’s whimpering reverberated down until it rattled Kathryn’s own sex, obliging her to move faster, harder. She added her hand back now and with two entwined digits, she sunk into Seven. The whimpers turned to moans as Seven succumbed to Kathryn’s drumbeat. As the pressure mounted, Seven grasped at Kathryn, roughly pulling her upwards.

She was still bucking as Kathryn crawled up until they were nose to nose, their bodies pressed seamlessly together. Kathryn’s fingers still moved holding Seven in the precarious rhythm as their eyes met. Without blinking, Seven slid her hand down past Kathryn’s hip to the molten juncture of her legs. Kathryn screamed outright as Seven’s fingers parted her, sliding past any last vestiges of privacy. They were one being in that moment, their bodies merged beyond reason as every nerve ending prickled with anticipation. Time seemed to bend then, stretching over their many limbs and freezing their memory fast. Then, in an instant, it flew forward, pushing them over the edge with a final shove.

A dull roar rushed in Seven’s ears as she felt her thoughts begin to return. Collapsed by her side was Kathryn, her eyes still shut, her ragged breathing finally slowing. She blinked open her stormy blue eyes to find Seven staring wide-eyed at her. Her first thought was panic but it didn’t reach far as Seven pulled her into a tight embrace. Kathryn curled into the strong touch and as she did, the last hints of her panic seemed to fade into the dark. They lay there for long minutes, neither saying anything. Kathryn could hear the steady beat of Seven’s heart against her cheek.

“I love you,” she said almost absently, as if she’d said it a thousand times before.

Seven’s eyes grew wide at the admission and she looked hard at Kathryn, sure she’d misheard.

“I said I love you,” Kathryn smiled as she rolled onto her side. “You can’t possibly be surprised.”

“But Voyager—

“Will be Voyager. There will be time enough for all that.” Kathryn batted her eyes, confusing Seven still further. She looked suddenly like Katrine and Seven swallowed hard.

“Well,” she said feigning a coolness she did not feel, “I clearly love you as well.”

“Do you now?” Kathryn taunted, covering the feeling of soaring that nearly brought her to tears. Instead, she shifted her momentum and kissed Seven hard. Taking the hint, Seven returned the kiss and they were once more wrestling each other for a control that neither of them would ever gain.

Hours later, Kathryn stood beneath the stream of her hydro shower as she pondered the ramifications of the line of hickies down her neck. She knew she should use the dermal regenerator but she hated to diminish the racy memories they evoked. She knew too that they would have to confront the issue of Voyager and all that entailed. For now, Seven had gone to regenerate for a scant few hours and she was due on the bridge shortly. Kathryn had no doubt they would find a way to be together, her only fear was that she would not be able to keep herself from jumping Seven at every opportunity. The temptation was real but so was her resolve to get her crew home. They would have to find a middle ground in this uncharted territory. The Delta Quadrant had taught Kathryn Janeway one thing, when faced with a seemingly impossible scenario, choose the most creative solution and hold on tight. She was glad to have Seven along for the ride.


End file.
